Jellyfish song
by LadyPaina
Summary: "Cerré los ojos para cantarla una vez más. La canción que hacía que Aoba-san durmiera por las noches cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño. La canción que le calmaba cuando estaba asustado o triste. La canción que a veces simplemente me pedía que cantara para escucharme con una sonrisa en sus labios." [Aoba x Clear]
_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia._

* * *

Esa mañana salí de casa muy temprano. Una fina y húmeda niebla cubría los alrededores de mi casa e impedía la visión más allá del pequeño jardín. Entorné los ojos y traté de mirar a través de la niebla. Si no fuera porque era consciente de la hora, no podría decir si el sol había salido ya o no.

Recorrí el pequeño jardín en busca de flores con las que hacer un ramo. Al coger una de las flores, un delicado pétalo azul cayó al suelo y me hizo estremecer. Desde hacía un mes siempre salía a la misma hora y cogía las mismas flores. Sabía perfectamente la razón que se ocultaba detrás de esos colores y no podía evitar entristecerme cada vez que los veía, pero era incapaz de elegir otros. Era incapaz de aceptar lo que había pasado.

 **/Flashback/**

 _\- ¿Clear? -Una voz que venía del interior de la casa llamó mi atención- ¡Clear! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Alcé la mirada y vi al chico peliazul asomarse por el balcón del segundo piso. Llevaba aún puesto el pijama y su característico y largo cabello estaba algo revuelto._

 _\- ¡Aoba-san! -Le llamé mientras agitaba el brazo para llamar su atención- ¡Estoy aquí arriba!_

 _Bajé el brazo cuando vi que el chico se daba la vuelta para mirarme. Entornó un poco los ojos y me dedicó una de esas cálidad sonrisas que hacían sentir como si algo se derritiera en mi interior. Era ese tipo de momentos en los que me sentía completamente humano. Sabía que no tenía un corazón físico que latiera cada vez que mi mirada se posaba en aquel peliazul, pero yo sentía como si fuese así. Cada vez que estaba con él, una enorme calidez me rodeaba. Entendía que mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no sabría qué hacer si algo malo le pasase. Sabía que lo amaba y me negaba a pensar en un día en el que no estuviéramos juntos._

 _\- Será posible... -Puso sus brazos en jarra y me miró sin dejar de sonreír- No tienes remedio... -Salté del tejado al balcón y él siguió mirándome- ¿Siempre tienes que caer del cielo?_

 _\- Sólo si me pides que siga haciéndolo por ti, Aoba-san -Le dediqué una cariñosa sonrisa y nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce y corto beso lleno de amor- ¿Qué tal has dormido?_

 _\- Bien, pero... -Me miró un poquito molesto y sonrojado- Me gusta más cuando me despierto y estás a mi lado..._

 _\- Hay veces que podría quedarme toda la noche observando cómo duermes... -Le sonreí con dulzura y acaricié su pelo azul revuelto- Lo siento, quería volver antes de que te despertaras._

 _Era cierto, yo no podía dormir. Era una de las tantas cosas que me hacían diferentes de Aoba-san... ¿Estaba realmente bien que él me amara? Esa era una duda que siempre recorría mis pensamientos. Él y yo no eramos iguales. Por mucho que me esforzara en ser como él, había cosas que nunca podría cambiar... Parece que él adivinó mis pensamientos, pues me miró preocupado y no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado._

 _\- Clear... -Aoba puso sus manos en mis mejillas y movió delicadamente mi cara para que pudiera verle a los ojos- Eres humano. No importa que no puedas dormir como yo y que no envejezcas nunca, para mí lo eres. -Cogió una de mis manos y la llevó a su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón- ¿Puedes notarlo? Es el latido de mi corazón. Late por ti, Clear. Por ti y por nadie más._

 _Pude notar como mis ojos se humedecían y, en un impulso, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas._

 _\- Aoba-san... -Intenté contener mis emociones, pero en aquel momento me desbordaban. Mis sentimientos por él también eran reales y eso era algo que nadie podría nunca negar. Aunque no tuviese corazón, en ese momento es como si estuviese latiendo al mismo compás que el suyo._

 _\- Clear... -Él me rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió hundiendo la cabeza en mi hombro. Me hubiese gustado que el tiempo se detuviese justo en ese momento y que aún siguieramos allí en el balcón, abrazados sin pensar en lo que podría pasar en un futuro._

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días daban vueltas por mi cabeza, seguí andando por mi camino habitual. Los árboles carecían de hojas en aquella época del año y se podía ver algo de nieve por la acera, aunque lo que más destacaba era la espesa niebla que no me dejaba ver hacia donde llegaba mi camino. Por suerte me lo sabía de memoria, así que no lo consideré un obstáculo para llegar a mi destino.

Caminaba lenta y pausadamente. Antaño habría ido a mi destino saltando entre los tejados, pero no tenía prisa ninguna en llegar y no quería que las flores que llevaba se estropeasen. Mi día era de lo más repetitivo. Me levantaba e iba a aquel lugar, donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Luego volvía a casa y me pasaba la noche mirando a las estrellas desde el tejado, para volver a repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente.

Día tras día, sin faltar ninguno. Así era mi vida ahora, tratanto de olvidar pero obligado a recordar. Por más que quisiera dejar de hacerlo, no podía evitar seguir repitiendo la misma rutina día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes... Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo ya...

Quería parar de hacerlo, pero fue la única manera que encontré de cumplir mi promesa. Mi promesa... Nuestra promesa... ¿Sería así como lo querría él? Probablemente no, pero yo no podía soportarlo. El dolor era cada día más intenso al recordar los sucesos de aquella tarde...

 **/Flashback/**

 _Entré corriendo en la sala del hospital y fui a toda velocidad a recepción como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sabiendo que, si tuviera un corazón, éste se agitaría de una manera que nunca antes había hecho._

 _\- Buenos días -Dijo una enfermera al ver como me acercaba- Clear-san, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡S-Sí! -Estaba tan alterado que me costaba hablar- ¡V-Vengo a-!_

 _\- A ver al señor Seragaki, ¿no es así? -Su sonrisa era cálida y amable. Nunca en mi vida la había visto. Por su apariencia joven deduje que era nueva- Mis compañeras me han hablado de ti._

 _\- ¿Cómo está Aoba-san? -Ella bajó la mirada y supe en seguida que algo malo había pasado- ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo verle?_

 _La enfermera asintió y me guió por una serie de pasillos blanquecinos. Nunca me había gustado el ambiente de los hospitales, todo se veía tan gris... El pensamiento de que Aoba pertenecía ahora mismo a la frialdad de este lugar hizo que algo dentro de mí diera un vuelco. No quería que le pasara nada malo. No quería. Quería poder protegerlo siempre de todo. Pero había cosas que yo nunca podría combatir._

 _\- Esta es su habitación... -La enfermera me señaló una puerta y después de dedicarme una sonrisa de apoyo y compasión, se fue por el pasillo dejándome solo ante el destino que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta._

 _Abrí las frías puertas y entré tembloroso en su interior, cerrándolas detrás de mí. La habitación era oscura y sólo se podía escuchar el pitido de la maquina que contaba las pulsaciones. Una única ventana iluminaba vagamente la cama de sábanas verdes donde yacía un hombre de avanzada edad de cabellos blancos y piel arrugada._

 _Me acerqué y me senté en una silla cercana a la cama. A los pies de ésta estaba Ren, su inseparable allmate. Llevaba allí desde que le ingresaron en el hospital. Yo también quería quedarme, pero sólo me dejaban visitarle una vez al día por razones que consideraba absurdas. Tomé una de las manos de Aoba y suspiré. Su mano estaba fría, pero aún respiraba y la máquina seguía con su calmado pitido. Observé cómo sus cansados ojos se abrían lentamente y dirigían la mirada hacia mí, acompañada de una sonrisa._

 _\- Cle..ar... -Su débil voz me traspaso como un cuchillo helado y cogí su mano con más fuerza._

 _\- Sí, aquí estoy Aoba-san. Aquí estoy y aquí estaré, siempre a tu lado... -Me aguanté las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos._

 _\- Clear... -Aoba me miró con tristeza- No me queda mucho y los dos lo sabemos... -Correspondió débilmente al agarre de su mano- Así que por favor, quiero que sigas viviendo por ambos..._

 _\- ¡No! -Le miré a los ojos y luego bajé la mirada. Mis lágrimas no podrían contenerse más- Yo... Yo no podré. No podré vivir sin Aoba-san. No quiero un mundo en el que no existas nunca más._

 _\- Siempre existiré, Clear -Le miré y él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Esas que, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, aún conseguían que me derritiese por dentro- Siempre y cuando me recuerdes, yo seguiré existiendo en tus recuerdos..._

 _\- Aoba-san... -Llevé su mano hacia mi rostro. Cada vez me costaba más contener mis lágrimas. No quería esto, era demasiado para mí..._

 _\- Clear... Cántame tu canción -Levanté la mirada sorprendido y le miré. ¿Mi canción? ¿Se refería a...?- Aquella que siempre me cantabas cuando no podía dormirme._

 _\- Pero... -Me mordí la lengua. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. No quería que le pasase lo mismo que a mi abuelo. Sabía que no lo soportaría, pero no podía decirle que no. Era su petición y, al igual que él cumplió la mía años atrás, yo debía cumplir ahora la suya.- E-Está bien..._

 _Sujeté su mano con más fuerza y comencé a cantar. La habitación en seguida se inundó de los versos de mi canción, aquella que tanto le gustaba. Era consciente que, tras mi reparación, no era capaz de cantar tan bien como antes. Pero a Aoba nunca le importó. Él siempre escuchó mis canciones y las disfrutó sin hacer ningún comentario sobre ello._

 _Siempre que le cantaba para que pudiera dormir, tenía miedo de que no volviera a despertarse, pero siempre lo hacía. Esta vez era diferente. Le vi cerrar los ojos lentamente y mover los labios con una palabra de despedida. Sabía que nunca más se iba a despertar._

 _Cesé mi canción y un mar de lágrimas me inundó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Un pitido constante inundó la habitación unido de mis sollozos._

Aoba-san había partido hacia un viaje en el que no podría acompañarle nunca...

 **/Fin del flashback/**

Seguía caminando mientras aquel terrible recuerdo inundaba mi mente. No recordaba cuánto tiempo exacto hacía de aquello, pero lo recordaba cada día con exactitud de detalles. Se había grabado a fuego en mi mente. Su tono de voz, su débil agarre de mi mano, el brillo cansado en sus ojos, su última sonrisa...

Casi sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi destino. Nunca me habían gustado los cementerios. Siempre pensé que tenían un aire deprimente y que no eran un buen lugar para pasar el rato. Pero ahora me pasaba los días aquí. Al principio lloraba nada más entrar en el recinto, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome. Por supuesto, me seguía doliendo más que nada en este mundo, pero ya no podía llorar más.

Caminé entre tumbas desconocidas de forma casi mecánica, pues me sabía el camino de memoria, hasta que llegué a la que visitaba cada día.

Llamaba bastante la atención porque estaba perfectamente cuidada y llena de flores. Justo encima estaba el cuerpo de allmate de Ren. Por alguna razón, cuando Aoba se durmió, Ren dejó de funcionar como antes. Lo llevé a repararlo, por si se había roto, pero era como si fuese un allmate completamente diferente y no el Ren de siempre. Pensé entonces que tal vez a Aoba le hubiese gustado que estuviese siempre con él y lo traje aquí.

A ambos lados de la tumba, se encontraban las de la familia de Aoba. Su abuela, Tae-san, y sus padres, que comenzaron a volver de vez en cuando a Midorijima años después de la caída de Platinum Jail. Recuerdo que Aoba estaba muy feliz de volver a verlos y de poder presentarme ante ellos como su pareja. Eran unas personas realmente encantadoras...

Suspiré profundamente y dejé las flores encima de la tumba de Aoba, leyendo atentamente la inscripción en ésta y sonriendo con tristeza.

\- Buenos días, Aoba-san -Susurré, aún sabiendo que ya no me escuchaba- Sé que lo digo cada día, pero te echo de menos. Me gustaría volver a ver tu sonrisa y volver a abrazarte. Me gustaría... Me gustaría volver a escuchar tu voz... -Hice una pequeña pausa y luego busqué en mis bolsillos para sacar un paraguas transparete- Mira, he traído mi paraguas. Cuando lo abría decías que parecía una medusa, ¿recuerdas? Aunque a veces decías que era raro que usara un paraguas si no llovía, pero aún así te hacía gracia. Además, fue bajo este mismo paraguas dónde te besé por primera vez... Por eso ya no lo uso, tengo miedo de que se rompa... -Acaricié el objeto y lo abrí con mucho cuidado- ¿Quieres que la cante una vez más, Aoba-san? La canción de las medusas... -Esperé unos segundos una respuesta que sabía que nunca llegaría y cerré los ojos para cantarla una vez más. La canción que hacía que Aoba-san durmiera por las noches cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño. La canción que le calmaba cuando estaba asustado o triste. La canción que a veces simplemente me pedía que cantara para escucharme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero, por desgracia, era una canción que no iba a traérmelo de vuelta.

 **Aoba Seragaki**

 _"Me alegra profundamente haber podido escuchar su voz,_

 _porque si no, nunca lo hubiese conocido"_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y siento si os hice llorar (a mí se me saltaron las lágrimas escribiendo ;w;)

Sé que tiene una temática triste, pero es algo que les acabaría pasando tarde o temprano ): He tenido varios debates con amigas sobre qué pasaría si Aoba muere y algunas decían que Clear se desconectaría, pero yo creo que él acabaría cumpliendo su promesa de seguir viviendo por los dos.

Como veis, dejé un final un poco abierto en el que no aclaro que pasa con nuestro robot, si sigue con esa incansable y destructiva rutina o no, así que cada uno es libre de imaginar su destino tras la muerte de su amado. Si alguien quiere dejarme sus teorías en los comentarios, estaré encantada de leerlas y responderlas. Un beso para todos y muchas gracias por leer. Prometo que traeré cosas alegres y moñas en el futuro (?)


End file.
